Shower
by Scarlet Path
Summary: Ludwig was suffering from stress after the World Meeting. Going to his Hotel room, he decides to have a shower...


He could feel that his brow was in a perpetual frown. No amount of massaging the bridge of his nose was going to ease his stress away. World meetings always got to him. Stressing him out until his was blue in the face from having to yell at every one to behave. He didn't want to be like that, but it was hard to control his blood from boiling over. For once he didn't want to feel angry. Ludwig sighed out heavily as he walked over to his hotel room. If he was at home, he would be cleaning and baking his stress away. Since he couldn't do anything of the sort, a shower would have to do. Entering his room, he loosened his tie as he placed his briefcase off to the side. Kicking off his shoes, he worked his way to the bathroom.

Hanging his clothes over the towel rack, he leaned over the bath tub and turned the knobs. Testing the water several times for the right temperature, he pulled the pin to start the shower. Fixing the shower curtain, he stepped inside. Instantly, Ludwig sighed out in relief as he felt the hot water spray over his tense body. Perhaps having a long shower would be a good thing. He wasn't the type to waste hot water, but it wouldn't hurt if he treated himself to this. He deserved it. Leaning his arm against the tiled wall, Ludwig closed his eyes as he felt his stress slowly ease away from him.

Though, his peaceful moment was interrupted as he heard the sound of his room's door opening. 'Probably the maid' he thought to himself. He should've put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign on his door handle. Whatever. She would probably leave hearing that he was in the shower. Though, the sound of the bathroom door opening instantly snapped him out of his peaceful state.

"H-hey! I'm in here. I don't need anything." Even with the shower curtain blocking anything that could be seen, he felt embarrassed in this awkward vulnerable state.

"I wouldn't say that. It was obvious that you needed something during the meeting." Came a familiar, masculine voice.

Instantly colour flooded Ludwig's face as he recognised the voice as Ivan's. They were recently dating. Even though, he didn't like this interruption of his alone time.

"Ivan! What are you doing here? I'm trying to have a shower!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around his upper body. "Just wait in the other room if you want to talk to me." He added, thinking it odd that Ivan walked into the bathroom even though he knew he was using it.

"I'm not here for talk." Ivan answered simply. There was sound of rustling and something light dropping to the floor. Ludwig strained his ears to try and figure out what was happening, but he didn't have a clue. Suddenly the shower curtain drew back. The visual barrier between them was completely gone. Ludwig was going to scream at the other but he was too stunned at the fact that Ivan stood naked before him.

"Shhh, lubov. Let Ivan make things better." His voice was warm and inviting. So much so, that Ludwig slowly stepped back as Ivan moved into the shower with him. Drawing the shower curtain shut, he ran his hands over Ludwig's shoulders.

"I want you to close eyes. You're so stressed. I'll fix that." It was more of a demand than a sincere request. It didn't bother Ludwig, though. He knew that Ivan always meant was he says and right now he needed the relief Ivan was offering. Taking in a breath, he closed his eyes. Immediately, he felt himself being maneuvered so that his back was towards Ivan. Broad hands moved over his shoulder blades, pressing his thumbs into his tense muscles. Ludwig couldn't hold back the moan that escaped from him. His head hung, losing his strength to those merciful hands. As those hands slowly worked their way down his back, Ludwig leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall in front of him to hold himself up. His head swam with delight from the pleasure of his stress being released. Ivan's body, warm from the water, pressed up against his back. Hands trailed down his muscled thighs. The other's prominent nose pressed right behind his ear. Soon a hand moved down to his length and gently took hold of it. Gasping, Ludwig moved against Ivan. Twisting his body to look at the other. A soft shushing sound came from Ivan as he gently started to stroke the other.

"Eyes closed, remember?" Ludwig swore he heard a hint of teasing in the other's voice but that didn't matter as he felt his length start to come to life. Obeying the other's request, he relaxed and slipped his eyes shut. Pleasure started to pool in his lower stomach, moaning softly as Ivan took control of the situation. Hands started to claw at the wall that he was clutching at, his toes curled against the porcelain bottom of the tub. Soon his breaths became soft gasps, panting as the heat from his loins mixed with the heat coming from the water. Biting down on his lower lip he tried not to buck into the other's hand. He failed miserably. Grunting out, his hips thrust against Ivan's hand. He nearly cried out as Ivan started to stroke him faster, as though he knew how close he was getting. A strained cry left him as he spilled over Ivan's hand. His hips jerking from the sensation of his orgasm. Gasping to fill his lungs, he felt Ivan hold him up to keep him from slipping. It was hard not to notice the other's hard on pressing into the back of his thigh.

"Feeling better?" Ivan's voice was softer. Sounding almost motherly with a hint of child innocence. Ludwig couldn't help but to break out into a lazy smile as he nodded. Ivan only hummed out, pleased with himself as he nuzzled into the side of Ludwig's head.

"That's good. You're never in the mood when you're stressed out." He whined softly into his hair. A scoffing sound left Ludwig, swatting at one of the arms that was holding him. "So this was your plan then?" Ludwig said, scolding the other in a mocking tone. Ivan only grinned out, humming out an 'Hmm Mmm'.  
"Fine. Let's take this to the bed. You've been a good boy. I need to thank you." Ludwig teased, pressing back to brush against the other's erection. Ivan could only let out a happy giggle as he eagerly helps his love out from the shower.


End file.
